


Preparing Thanksgiving Dinner

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Enjolras, Female Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Thanksgiving which means turkey dinner which means Grantaire has to help; but Enjolras told her she’d make it worth her while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparing Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first attempt at Lady!Amis and I made them Canadian to boot! Thanksgiving in Canada occurs on the second Monday in October. Sorry this has been sitting in a folder on my hard drive since before Thanksgiving and I just found it and skimmed it before I posted it here.

“Just help me carve the turkey and get out the stuffing while I fix the peas and get out the ham and I still have to clean up and get everything ready. Come on I’ll make it worth your while.”

Grantaire tried to roll her eyes but knew she’d end up helping and she knew Enjolras knew it too, she could never say no to her; try as she might. 

“Fine but I was going to study, it’s your fault if I bomb this auditions test on Tuesday.” 

She tried to act put out but wasn’t doing a very good job; an actor she wasn’t.

“Yes I will take sole reasonability on you bombing a test that I stopped you from studying for, when we both know you weren’t going to study because all your music books and texts are still sitting where you left them under my laptop.” 

Sitting at the dining room table after washing her hands she laughed because it was true, she’d drink milk before studying for an audition. 

What a strange test to have anyway she already passed an audition so she knew what to do and all that; after all she got in the course didn’t she. 

Picking up the knife and the large spoon to get out the stuffing before she started to actually carve the bird; the large white bowl held all the stuffing but she had dropped a bit onto the table top on purpose looking behind her to see if Enjolras was watching or not from where she was at the stove.

Grinning she popped the small clump of stuffing into her mouth and swallowed before she was lightly smacked on the back of the head. 

“I saw that” 

She laughed and licked her lips as she stuck the spoon onto the bowl and got off what was stuck to it before pulling it out and setting the spoon beside the bowl.

Covering the bowl with cling wrap she got up and put it in the fridge before grabbing two plates, one for the white meat, one for the dark and brought the now cool pan the turkey had been cooking in over for the scraps and bones that would be turned into gravy.

“So do you really think I’ll pass this audition test?” 

Grantaire peeled the skin from the turkey leg she was picking the meat off of and held it out waiting for it to be taken from her fingers, laughing when it was taken from her fingers not with Enjolras’s long nimble fingers but with her lips. 

Making sure she sucked the juice and grease from Grantaire’s fingers at the same time as she took the turkey skin.

“Best damn turkey skin ever.”

Licking her lips again she picked a piece of turkey from the leg and bit it before holding it to Grantaire’s lips, parting them she let the turkey in and reaching her grease covers hands up and pulling Enjolras’s face to her pushing their lips together.

“Yes I know you’ll pass it and do fine, you would have to be dead to fail it.”

Eating another piece of turkey before they both washed their hands again as Enjolras pulled the ham from the oven and Grantaire got back to taking apart the bird; two full plates of meat later she was tossing out what was trash and getting ready to fix the gravy.

“I was going to see if my sister was working or not on Halloween and even if she isn’t I was thinking maybe we could take Marie out trick-or-treating for a while before heading to the Halloween party Courfeyrac is throwing.”

Grantaire said as she worked on the gravy and bumped her hip into Enjolras who was slicing the ham who bumped her back smiling.

“Sure that’d be nice and I know there is still 13 days till Halloween but now we can bring it up in time and we can be in the right place unlike last year.”

Grantaire laughed as she remembered last Halloween they had gotten mixed up on the time to be at Feuilly’s who was having a party and showed up at his place when they should have been at Enjolras’s parents where they were to have dinner. 

They did go to her parents but they were late which made them stay longer making them late to return to his place for the party; he teased them about it for ages and bought them both a planner for Christmas and a fancy black marker to write in it.

“Aw come on I know you use that planner every time you need to write something even if it’s the grocery list.”

Enjolras nodded mumbling under her breath making Grantaire laugh even harder getting hit on the shoulder by Enjolras who told her to shut up and stir damn it.

“Burn the gravy or make it lumpy and I will end you.” 

Grantaire turned her head and stuck her tongue out. 

“I know what I’m doing, finish that and clean up or I will let this burn.”

Enjolras placed the ham in the fridge beside the plates of turkey and looked at Grantaire with her brow raised and grinned.

“Aw are you trying to threaten me? That’s so cute!”

She laughed as the tea towel hit her in the face and she wiped the counter with it drying up what she could as Grantaire finished the gravy before dumping it in a pot and turning it on low.

As Enjolras quickly cleaned up and Grantaire turned off the carrots and peas and turned everything down low that was still going.

“Ok they should all start showing up at 6 and everything should be done and on the table by quarter after…”

Enjolras smiled as Grantaire looked at her grinning and laughed as Grantaire pushed her against the fridge making a few magnets fall as she kissed her.

“That means we’ve got 40 minutes and you said you’d make it worth my while.”

Grantaire said kissing along Enjolras’s jaw and down her neck as Enjolras wrapped her arms around her waist holding her tighter.

“Yea I did.”

She felt Grantaire growl into her neck before she moved back up to kiss her lips quickly as she slipped her hands under the back of Enjolras’s shirt and let her fingers run over her skin.

“Don’t tease me that’s not nice.”

Enjolras laughed and pushed Grantaire away from her as she turned around and picked up the fallen magnets and after putting them back onto the fridge she turned to Grantaire and smiled.

“Well then; we made such a mess trying to prepare dinner that we need to change and I think I got some grease from the turkey in my hair so I’m going to have to jump in the shower.”

The grin that took over Grantaire’s face was huge and she shook her head as she turned to give all the pots a final stir and made sure they were on low before she headed to their room; Enjolras heading to the washroom to start the shower and grab them both a towel from the linen closet. 

She knew Grantaire would join her in the shower after grabbing clean clothes for them both and she would be quick about it not wanting to waste time.

They were all having dinner at Enjolras and Grantaire’s apartment today and then they both were going for lunch with Grantaire’s parents and her sister’s family and then it was dinner at Enjolras’s parents before showing up at Combeferre’s and Éponine’s for a get together as tomorrow was Thanksgivings but they all had their turkey dinner today.

“Ok here I am start making it worth my while and turn the hot on more this washroom is freezing.”

Grantaire said as she stripped and walked into the shower and pushing up against Enjolras to get some of the hot water after closing the frosted glass door, Enjolras laughed as she turned the hot water up higher and Grantaire sighed happily as the hot water beat down on her bare skin.

She’d help Enjolras make Christmas dinner too if this was how she’d reward her and hell maybe even invite everyone over for a nice Easter dinner that she’d make if she gets shower sex out it.

“My my eager aren’t we”

Enjolras said laughing before kissing Grantaire and letting the hot water rain down on both of them; she had an alarm set so they had enough time to get dressed and get the table set before everyone showed up so she wasn’t worried that they’d be in here to long.

She knew when it went off it’d scare the hell out of Grantaire who would laugh at her for setting an alarm but you can never be to careful and anyway who wanted to be found having sex when you were supposed to be making dinner for your friends; all they needed was someone to walk in on them then they’d never hear the end of it.

“Yes eager, wanting, lusting and all that. Always for you Enjolras always.”

Grantaire said letting Enjolras push her to the wall as she kissed her and wrapped her arms around her and this will be the best day before Thanksgiving ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I made them have their turkey with the other Amis on the Sunday because that’s how my family does it and the actual Thanksgiving day we have the left overs but I’m making it so Enjolras and Grantaire go to each other’s family things.
> 
> Ok I’m done sorry for the long boring note. 
> 
> I hope this was alright.


End file.
